Sakura Blooming
by rosekitsune69
Summary: KuramaxOC A new girl is called to join the YYH gang...but she has more to her life that what she's telling, as a mysterious figure from her past returns to haunt her. (R&R! Rated for Language)
1. Empty Soul, Worthless life

A/N: Please go easy on me I'm a new writer! No flames, but R&R. Sakura looks and acts just like me!

Sakura Blooming

By Amber Young

The soft breeze whistled through the trees, spreading cherry blossom flowers all over the grass in the empty park.  
She sat, alone, on a cold stone bench. Slowly she picked up a flower that fell on the ground and touched it with her hand it was very soft.  
She sighed and closed her deep, thoughtful black eyes. They shone with a deep intelligence, almost foxlike quickness. Her hair was a deep raven with bright blue streaks (A/N: really deep blue, but bright also. You get wha I mean, right?), spreading across her shoulders and down her back. Her clothing was black, and revealing, showing off her perfect breats. Tossing the sakura pedal gently into the wind, she began to think about why she left home.

FLASHBACK

"DAMN BITCH!" The ugly, fat man threw her roughly into a corner. His breath reeked of alcohol. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT"  
She huddled in the corner and put her arm up as the beer botle came down on her head. She didnt scream she was used to it by now.

LATER

In her room, she drew out the rusty raser blade and placed it on her skin, creating a line of crmison blood.  
Crying salty tears, she curled up on her bed and slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

KURAMA POV

He was perched outside of her window, watching her sleep with a hint of sadness in his eyes. So this was the one, he thought to himself, closing his beautiful emeralds for a second. 

"Finished gawking?" it was the cool, dashing Hiei, his hair swept up to a pointy crescendo.  
"You always are looking at the pretty ones when I'm not around."Kurama turned around in annoyance.  
"Dont you ge3t it, Hiei?' he asked Hiei, glaring at him. "She's THE ONE. That's who Kowenma sent me to get"  
"THE ONE?!" Hiei's eyes fill with surprised and awe. "But...this girl is human"  
"No, she has an odd scent, one I can't quite place" Kurama stared dreamily at the moon. "she's not quite a demon, but not quite a human." "Is she a hano?" Hiei says in disgut. "The one can't be a hanoy."

SAKURA POV

She heard voices out side her winowd and looked out. Just as she did two dark forms sped away into the night. Frowning, she closed her window and went back to bed. The light of the moon shone over her and she waited for sleep to rescue her from her life of hell.

DREAM:

The pond was made out of acid, and the small girl watched as her mother was slowlylowered in by the evil demon Keklea. She screamed, but it made no difference. All that happened was her mother stare at her.  
"Sakura I will always love you" 

The little girl screamed, and the platform lowered more into the acid... 


	2. Day in the Park

suntiger: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! It's always ncie to have a positive reviewer. Flamers are mean.

I forgot the dsiclaimer lst time, so juuuust to let you know I don't own YYH or Kurama or Hiei....SOB  
Believe me, if I did I sure wouldn't be writing fanfictions!

SAKURA BLOOMING

By Amber Young

Sakura awoke from her dream crying and sitting up. She rubbed her hand against her eyes it was the third time this week she's had the bad dream. Slowly she lay back down and forced her eyes shut.  
She wished it was only a dream.

THE NEXT DAY

She sat in the park again thinkning and writing. Her mother had died that day because she had dared to love a mortal man and now Sakura was going to have to pay. She's lived with the drunks for 4 years now, since she was 10. The shadow from her past kept followuing her everywhere she went. She coukd feel him here, feel jim now.

The rustling in the bushes startled her and she turned around, terrified.  
it was only a squirrel, but her ears still swiveled around nervouslt. She saw a group of four teenagers sitting at another park bench, but the rest were empty.  
One was tall and elegant, with long red hair and emerald eyes, another short with pointy hair, the third with greased back hair, and the last tale and disgusting with ugly orange hair.  
They looked like they were watching her. 

Firghted she stodd up and walked very quickly away from where she was sitting to another part of the park This part of the park was more secluded and she felt safer there.

Much to Sakura's dismay, the four teenagers followed her keeping their distance. They talked quietly, but their eyes kept going over to Sakura.

Finally after 10 minutes of this Sakura stood up and wanders to the back of the park where no one else went.

Sakura sat down to read her book in a veyr secret spot in the park, far from where the teenagers would find her.

Just then, a big huge rustling ni the bushes and a snarl made her leap to her feet. 

She screamed

KURAMA POV

They heard the scream and ran to where it came from.

Kurama saw a demon beating Sakura into a tree and rushed into action.

"ROSE WHIP" he cried and the demon died. He rushed over to Sakura and held her in his strong arms.

SKAURA POV

Sakura felt warm, many arms around her and opened her eyes. Bleeding heavily, she . 

"MY name is Kurama" he said. "We're here to help you."

With that Saura passed out in his arms.

Do hyou guys like it??????? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!1

NOTE TO DEATHDEALER: 

People like you are the reason I didn't want to write! You think I stole your ideas, but I didn't!  
You stole mine! And I'm not shallow, either! 


	3. NOTE! PLESE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! Ill wr...

AUTHOR'S NOTE TO LATEN PHYSCOPATH

YOU CAN'T BE A REAL WRITER. REAL WRITERS DONT TALK TO POELPE LIKE THAT OR WRITE REVIEWS THAT BAD!  
WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU EVER WRITTEN, HUH?! WHY DONT YOU LEASVE US REAL WRITERS ALNE AND GO BACK TO HAVING SEX WITH YOUR VIBRATOR OR SOMETHING. OH I'M SORRY

IS THAT TOO HARSH?!?!?!?!?!

GET A LIFE.

I SPECIFICALLY SAID NO FLAMES AND YOU FLAEMD ME. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF U DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.

That done, I want to thank all my REAL readers for their kind reviews. Thanks a lot guys!

Note to Draven Deathdealer: You're just a poser and you always will be! You know I'm more talented than you.  
Get a life and leave me alone. IT was MY story idea first, and YOU stole it. 


End file.
